Leni Loud
Leni Loud is a character controlled by Papyroo. This wiki page contains the information that she has created for Leni. Headcannon Leni secretly had a crush on Bobby when he and Lori first got together. She never told anybody about it however, because she didn't want anybody to tell Lori and ruin her relationship with her boyfriend. Eventually she got over her crush when she saw just how happy Bobby made Lori, and decided to support them instead. 8 Years Later Information Leni has grown up to be a fashion designer, moving to Los Angles pursue her career. Name Leni Isabella Loud Age 16 Appearance Leni decided to let her hair grow back out to its original length and chose to save wearing makeup for special occasions. Because she doesn’t wear makeup regularly, her dark circles can be very clearly seen when she’s not wearing her sunglasses. She stopped growing at 16 and only stands at 5’4, making her one of the shortest siblings in the household. She’s been more lenient with maintaining her weight as of lately and gained a few pounds as a result. However, she wears a girdle underneath her clothes so no one can see what her body really looks like now. Current Residence 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan. Occupation Formerly a fashion designer and stylist for a popular department store in LA, Leni now works at a retail clothing store in the Royal Woods mall. Background Leni struggled in high school with academics and worried that she would never get anywhere. She could barely understand Lisa when she attempted to tutor her, and none of her other siblings would offer to help her as they thought she was a lost cause. But somehow, some way, she managed to graduate from high school with a 2.7 GPA. Nothing too spectacular, but it was the highest GPA that Leni had ever gotten in her life. Once Leni got her diploma, she was excited to start pursuing a career in fashion designing, but once she got to college she realized just how serious this occupation would be. However, she didn’t let that stop her from pursuing her lifelong dream, and to everyone’s surprise she managed to get her bachelor’s degree after four long, stressful years. Leni worked at a popular Los Angeles department store as a fashion designer and stylist, enjoying every moment of her job no matter how stressful it was. She never showed how tired she was and always wore a smile around her clients, enjoying seeing just how happy they were in her clothes. She stayed in touch with her family often after the fire, wanting to stay close to them as much as she could while living in another state. Everything seemed fine in Leni’s life, until…she got a call saying that her parents died in a car accident. As soon as the bad news was explained to her, Leni broke down in front of everyone, her bosses and clients seeing her cry for the first time. She quit her job as soon as she could and made her way back to Royal Woods, where she resides once again; she was sad to leave behind her dream job and all of the wonderful people she met in Los Angeles, but she knew her family needed her during this time. Fortunately, she was able to get a retail job at a clothing store in the local mall, and although it wasn’t as exciting as working in California, she was glad to able to work with fashion again. Leni met up with an old friend from high school shortly after returning to Royal Woods: Dana. The two caught up on everything that happened to them in the past eight years, Leni eventually revealing to Dana that her parents were now deceased. The brunette was able to comfort the blonde through this challenging time and the two soon formed a special bond. Extra Facts * The name of Leni’s secret fashion line was “Love by L.L.”. * Leni has grown smarter and wiser over the years, no longer the gullible and dimwitted teen she once was. * Leni is no longer severely afraid of spiders, but the sight of bugs still makes her skin crawl. * Leni drinks coffee often and has gone on quite a few caffeine buzzes over the years, but has since switched to decaf. * Leni used to pull all nighters almost every night when working on making clothes, but is learning to sleep at a decent time now that she works retail. * Sewing and making clothes is no longer a career for Leni, but rather a past time for her. * Leni hopes to travel the world some day and shop ‘til she drops at every big clothing store in different countries. Category:Characters